Malec One Shot Cotinued: Malec Baby
by Leigh42
Summary: After the first one-shot of Alec and Magnus adopting their baby, it's time for them to bring her home... to Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle's bickering.


**Malec brings home the baby.**

"Magnus, look! She's sleeping."

Sure enough, the tiny warlock baby was tucked into a plush carseat, contently sleeping away the car ride home. Her brown curls were too much for her tiny head, and they cascaded over her eyes and framed her face,covering up her tiny bat ears. Her breathing was steady and soft. Not a single thing troubled her sleep or her breathing.

"What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We wake her," Magnus said, giving Alec a helpless look. "Look how peaceful she looks.

"Well, we can't stay in here forever."

"Babies don't sleep forever, she'll wake up eventually."

"Magnus, we have to take her out of the car."

"Fine. But we are keeping her in her carseat."

Alec agreed to this, not wanting to put any wrinkles of fustration on his daughter's face. Magnus slowly drew the carseat from the car and shut the car door with a soft _thud_. The three of them entered their house.

They took her to the living room yet, not quite getting over the fact that they actually had a baby. A beautiful one at that.

Eventually, Magnus cracked. Alec picked her up, cradeling her in the crook of his neck and walked her to her nursery.

Magnus had decided on a theme. The walls were a light gray, with a delicate tree that had small pink flowers on it painted on one wall. The flowers blew all over the room, their soft baby pink matching the blankets to her rich wooden crib and changing table. It was definitly better than the sparkly mess they had left when picking her up. It looked as if he had dumped his entire makeup collection on the walls and crib, not that Alec would say that to him.

She woke evetually, and both of them sat and wiggled their fingers into her fists. She was alert, her eyes moving from one detail to the next.

"When are you suppose to feed them, exactly?"

"Every two or three hours, I think. It depends on the baby."

With the mentioning of feeding her ears perked up. Alec handed her off to Magnus and constructed a baby bottle out of formula, something that smelled like sour milk to Alec.

Aparently babies aren't too picky. She took it easily and ate the whole thing up. It was quite the relaxing evening until visitors apeared.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon came to see her. All at once.

Clary: "Oh! By the angel, she is so cute!"

Jace: "Definitely gets it from Alec."

Isabelle: "I didn't even know they had warlock orphanages."

Simon: "So, she has bat ears... can she still see things?"

Jace: "Yes, Simon. Unfortunitly for her, she can still see your face."

Isabelle: "Guys, stop bickering, she's making noises!"

They all stilled as she cooed over and over again.

"I think she likes the noise," Clary observed. Magnus, so caught up in her smile, pushed them on to keep talking. A rareity.

"So, have you fed her anything yet?"

As if on que, the tiny warlock baby begns to fuss. And eventualy lets out the most heart-breaking cry.

"Yes, baby formula." Alec says, scouping up the container and pouring some into another clean bottle.

"Oh Alec! You aren't suppose to do that! They need breastmilk, for at least the first four months."

"Well, as you can see, Izzy," Jace drawled. "They don't exactly have any on hand." Izzy glared.

"Magnus can do his poofy thingy,"

"Poofy thingy?" Magnus questioned, trying to coddel the crying baby.

"And poof up some breastmilk," Izzy finished.

"That'd be a little creepy," Clary chimed in. "I mean, think about it. One day your feeding your baby, and then POOF. It's all gone."

"I heard you can donate that stuff," Simon says, shrugging.

The baby's cries begin to muffle.

"Well, you guys, if you aren't going to get natural stuff, I suggest finding the closest thing to it in a grocery store. Not this stuff." She picks up the formula container with a skeptical look.

"Hey guys," Jace said, drawing their attention. "She's sleeping again."

Curled up in Magnus's arms, she tucked her forehead against his chest, and her breathing became soft and slow.

"For once," Magnus said. "I apreaciate your bickering.

Notes:

So I wrote the first Malec baby one shot, and I thought I might continue it for just a little longer. Let me know how it turned out? :)


End file.
